Prisonnier
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: Au fond de son petit placard sous l'escalier de bois, Harry regardait vaguement les irrégularités du bois et les striures des murs. Il était habitué désormais, ce n'était pas un grand mal – il avait connu pire ! – mais il trouvait cela injuste. (Petit OS sans prétention sur le petit Harry)


**Prisonnier**

**―**

Au fond de son petit placard sous l'escalier de bois, Harry regardait vaguement les irrégularités du bois et les striures des murs. Dudley l'avait poussé sur les roses de tante Pétunia, ce qui avait beaucoup énervé cette dernière. Elle le lui avait fait comprendre en le jetant dans son placard et en le privant de nourriture pour le reste de la semaine.

On était mercredi.

Il était habitué désormais, ce n'était pas un grand mal – il avait connu pire ! – mais il trouvait cela injuste. Dudley était choyé, ses camarades de classe semblaient l'être aussi. Mais il ne posait pas de question car il savait qu'il ne récolterait que des coups, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Et puis, c'était peut-être légitime. Lui était un « monstre », selon eux.

Ses yeux verts se baissèrent vers ses mains, qui serraient compulsivement une vieille peluche rapiécée dont le coton s'échappait par endroit. Harry n'avait jamais compris quel animal il devait représenter, mais c'était l'un des seuls jouets qu'il pouvait garder en sa possession – en plus de ses petits soldats. Il leur avait donné un nom à chacun, et il s'amusait beaucoup avec eux.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait pas l'envie de jouer.

Un grincement le figea ; quelqu'un approchait. Ce n'était pas oncle Vernon qui avait une démarche lourde et bruyante, peut-être tante Pétunia qui aurait marché sur la quatrième planche devant son placard et qui l'aurait donc fait grincer ? Ou Dudley qui essayait d'être discret pour lui faire un mauvais coup ? Son cœur augmenta la cadence alors que sa respiration restait coupé, les yeux écarquillés il observait fixement le sol en tendant l'oreille pour discerner le moindre son.

Un talon claqua un peu plus loin – c'était tante Pétunia.

Son souffle se relâcha doucement, il posa sa petite main sur sa poitrine. Il avait au moins un peu de répit, même si c'était dans cette étouffante quasi obscurité. La seule source de lumière était sa petite lampe grésillante qui menaçait de griller à tout instant. Harry avait lu tous les vieux livres qu'il avait pu garder – même temporairement – dans cette pièce, à l'obscurité épaisse, d'où sa myopie. Harry voyait bien que sa vision diminuait, mais il avait beau en faire part à ses tuteurs, ils refusaient d'investir dans une paire de lunettes qui lui reviendraient.

Heureusement pour l'instant, il ne distinguait pas nettement de loin, mais si cela s'aggravait…

Il papillonna des yeux en avisant un coin supérieur de sa chambre, voyant tout au fond une petite toile d'araignée, laquelle était mise à mal par un papillon.

Rectification : c'était elle qui mettait à mal le petit insecte.

Harry s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'endroit, les yeux levés pour assister à cela, la bouche entrouverte. Ce petit papillon s'était faufilé hier dans son placard, il ne savait comment – tante Pétunia détestait tout insecte et demandait souvent à Harry d'exterminer chaque bête de la maison, même s'il ne le faisait pas et préférait les relâcher dans le jardin. Il avait vu ce papillon hier soir et au matin avant de sortir de son placard, mais la bête n'avait pas voulu quitter le placard lorsque Harry essayait de l'y chasser pour qu'il aille à l'extérieur.

Et à présent, il était prisonnier d'une toile d'araignée – celle de Tissarde d'ailleurs. L'araignée n'était pas encore là, elle avait dû grimper sur les étagères ou se glisser sous le lit.

Un pincement au cœur saisit l'enfant en voyant le papillon se débattre pour s'échapper, et il lui sembla percevoir un regard suppliant. Il s'approcha aussitôt pour l'aider, tendant ses petites mains sales de terre pour rompre ses chaînes, avant de s'arrêter juste devant.

Il aimait beaucoup ce papillon, aux ailes blanches immaculées et au corps noir, petit comme une bille de verre. Il avait même pensé à lui donner un nom, comme Libellule – Harry n'avait jamais vu de libellule en vrai, mais il avait aperçu son image sur la télévision et les avait trouvé très joli, aussi avait-il en tête d'en voir un jour une, c'était son nouveau rêve du moment.

Bref, il aimait beaucoup Libellule même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis peu, et la voir dans cette situation l'attristait au plus haut point. Il voulait la libérer, il voulait lui venir en aide comme il aimerait qu'un ami lui vienne en aide lorsqu'oncle Vernon l'emprisonnait de sa large main et lui laissait une trace douloureuse sur le bras.

Mais à côté de cela… il aimait beaucoup Tissarde.

Du haut de ses six ans, Harry comprenait à peu près comment se nourrissait la jeune araignée (il l'imaginait jeune, sans doute parce qu'il voulait d'un ami de son âge) mais Harry n'avait jamais vu de proie être emprisonnée dans l'une des toiles de son placard. L'araignée devait donc trouver un autre moyen de subvenir à ses besoins – peut-être, effectivement, que la toile sous le lit de Dudley lui appartenait – aussi ne s'était-il jamais soucié de cela.

Mais, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, la toile avait capturé une proie pour Tissarde. Il serait très mal avisé et profondément traître de lui retirer son repas et d'écraser ses efforts simplement comme cela. Par ailleurs, cette toile était la maison de l'araignée, il ne pouvait pas la détruire sans considération aucune…

En proie à un dilemme angoissant, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, dérangeant encore plus ses cheveux ébouriffés, des larmes mouillant ses yeux qui se justifiaient par l'expression de douleur du petit garçon. Le papillon se débattait encore, ses yeux d'insecte semblait lui lancer mille reproches, le culpabilisait, et Harry se tassa sur lui.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi injuste ? S'il en aidait un, il porterait préjudice à l'autre. S'il faisait le bonheur de l'un, il porterait malheur à l'autre.

Le papillon se débattait plus faiblement. Harry se décida.

Il leva ses petites menottes et cassa les fils brillants en prenant soin de ne pas faire mal à Libellule, et lissa ses ailes pour enlever toute trace du mal. Après quelques instants le papillon revola sans mal autour de la pièce et se posa sur une étagère, la face tournée vers Harry. Le mouvement de ses antennes fit comprendre au jeune enfant qu'il le remerciait.

Harry ne pouvait pas simplement fermer les yeux sur ce genre de situation.

Il avait décidé que s'il avait pu être le témoin de cela, c'était qu'il était libre de choisir de l'aider ou pas. Auquel cas il aurait encore été dans le jardin et le petit insecte serait mort. Il avait choisi de l'aider, il avait choisi de le privilégier, peut-être parce qu'il s'était reconnu en lui, peut-être parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir quoique ce soit souffrir. Peut-être parce qu'il aimerait, lui aussi, que quelqu'un veuille l'aider.

Harry sourit en regardant le papillon voler jusqu'à la lampe et s'y poser. C'était peut-être pour cela que personne ne l'aidait à sortir de cette cage, pensa-t-il en s'affaissant, parce que personne ne savait ce qui s'y passait.

Parce qu'il n'y avait nul témoin dans son cas.

.

.

* * *

**Bébé Harry... Tu me serres le cœur !**

**J'avais pensé au début faire une petite suite où Hagrid arrive pour l'aider, en lui disant que Dumbledore l'envoyait ; d'où le fait que Harry considère le professeur Dumbledore comme la Lumière même, qu'il reste "l'homme de Dumbledore ", parce qu'il l'a sortie de sa "prison" (même si, entre nous, c'est quand même lui qui l'y a mis, certes pour une bonne cause, mais tout de même.) etc.**

**Mais je trouve que c'est une bonne fin ! Le reste ne serait que fioriture.**

**Karrow.**


End file.
